Rizzles Songfictions
by JaWe99
Summary: This is a collection of Rizzles Songfictions. Please read. Chapter 2: Caution CHARACTER DEATH!
1. Just the way you are

**Rizzoli&Isles not belong to me.**

**This song is called ,,Just the way you are'' by Bruno Mars****. ****Please read and leave a comment.**

_,,Oh her eyes her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying"_

Even the memory of her eyes, conjure me a smile on the lips. These green eyes! And how they sparkled when she looked at me. The woman's eyes who had wrapped her left arm around me, were still closed, but I knew that this situation would change soon. When I turned my head to see at the alarm clock, tickled her hair my nose. Her long, brown, wavy hair with the blonde streaks. How often had I confess it out of her face. How often had I buried my face in it to calm her down. After the act from Hoyt, it had took weeks until she could sleep the night through.

_,,She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day_

Yeah I know I know  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me  
And it's so it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say "

I haven't the faintest idea with which I got earned this beautiful woman next to me. Even if she never sees how nice she is, she is glad about my compliments. But every time she asks me: ,,Do I look good?" I always answer the same...

_,,When I see you face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are "_

Her face always radiates this joy. But also concern and fear. Fear that she wake up someday and realizes that it was all a dream. And fear for my life. Because, as she always says, she can't ive without me and doesn't want it.. But the joy outweighs lately. To my luck. Because her laughter is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard.

_,,Her lips her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day "_

The memory of our first kiss, still gives me a warmth through the abdomen. Even if the images of Frankie occur me. The memory of the day of our first kiss will always be the memory of the day when the BPD was taken. To the day where I and Frankie have almost lost our life. We both had to thank Maura our lives. Frankie, because she had done a first class first aid and the thought of Maura kept me alive.

_,,Oh you know you know you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searing for  
Then just stay the same "_

She is just perfect. In everything she does. Whether as M.E. or private.

_,,So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I'll say:  
When I see you face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
When I see you face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
Yeah "_

,, Detective Jane Clementine Rizzoli-Isles, how often do I have to tell you that you shouldn't stare at me?" Said a sleeping trunk voice at my neck flexor.

,, Often enough! But if your wife looks so damn good... Try your eyes not to focus on her."

,, Can it be that you always bring the same explanation?" Maura lifted her head and looked into my eyes.

,, If it is right." I said and grinned at Maura roguishly.

,, Is alright! But now, close your eyes! And go back to sleep. We have it around 3 a.m. and none of us have to work." Maura leanded down toward me and kissed me softly. When she pulled away, she buried her face back in my neck flexion, I still whispered a ,,Happy Easter" in her hair and closed my eyes.

**The End**


	2. Calling my angel

**This song is called ,,Calling my angel'' by Jason Derulo. Please read and leave comment. : D Caution CHARACTER DEATH !**

**,, Calling my angel'' by Jason Derulo**

_,,Found myself in a dark room all day  
( All day, all day, all day)  
Hoping the silence  
Would take this pain away  
(Away, away)  
Cos no one else is here  
To wipe away my tears  
When they fall ( oh no)  
And no one hears me screaming  
But these four walls"_

Here I stand. In my bedroom. Our bedroom. Your side of the bed is empty. And it will remain so forever. I'm here when the pain becomes too big. The thought of you hurts too much. Nobody is there to comfort me. I asked your mother to move out of the guest house. Every time I saw her, I had to think of you. She understood that it wasn't meant evil. So I stand here and cry. Here, where nobody can hear me.

_,, So I'm callind out your name  
Hoping you'd hear me ( hear me)  
Got both hands on my heart  
hoping you'd feel me (feel me)  
Cos baby I feel you when I close my eyes  
Calling out for you, I can't sleep at night"_

,, Jane!" scream I over and over again in hope that you can hear me. Every time I close my eyes, I feel your hands on my shoulders. It feels always so real, but every time I turn around and open my eyes, you're away. I can't think to go to sleep. Every time when I fall asleep, I dream again from this day. From the day when my life stream down. The day in You took my beloved Jane from me.

_,,Can someone help me find my angel  
Cos every breath I take without, is painful  
Please someone, help me find my angel  
Cos I know she's hear me calling  
Hear me calling, calling, calling for my  
Angel  
Calling for my angel, I'm calling for my  
Angel  
Wherever I'll be  
Calling,calling,calling for my angel  
Calling for my angel, I'm calling for my  
Angel"_

Why? Why? Jane, I cannot live without you, and although you knew this, you're gone there. Why? Everything I do hurts. Breathing, speaking. I aren't hungry. I cannot look at myself in the mirror because I blame myself for your death. When I held you only longer with me, would I have been more stubborn, then would you still be here?

_,,Now, who's gonna pick me up  
When I fell down (down)  
You left with a part of me  
The air is thinning  
It's getting so hard to breathe  
(breathe, breathe)  
Breathe,  
Try to take the pain away with this pen  
But I just keep writing your name over  
Again  
No are can your place (no)  
Life without you is impossible"_

I go to the picture on the wall, lifed it down, open the safe and get out your 45's. When you left, you took a part of me. My heart! I play for a long time with the idea to follow you, but now the pain is too big, Jane. No one can take your place. I canno live without you, Jane, and I don't want to live.

_,, So I'm callind out your name  
Hoping you'd hear me ( hear me)  
Got both hands on my heart  
hoping you'd feel me (feel me)  
Cos baby I feel you when I close my eyes  
Calling out for you, cos I need you in my life_

Can someone help me find my angel  
Cos every breath I take without, is painful  
Please someone, help me find my angel  
Cos I know she's hear me calling  
Hear me calling, calling, calling for my  
Angel  
Calling for my angel, I'm calling for my  
Angel  
Wherever I'll be  
Calling,calling,calling for my angel  
Calling for my angel, I'm calling for my  
Angel"

Jane, I'm sorry! I promised to you to continue, also without you. But Jane, I can't. I'm not so strong as you. I need you. Jane excuse me, but I have to follow you.

I lifed my hand, toched with my lips the ring on my ring finger the last time and kept the gun on my temple.

_,,Yeah hmmm  
Just put your hands in the air  
If you're missing somebody  
Come home  
Cos I can't handle this alone_

Can someone help me find my angel  
Cos every breath I take without, is painful  
(Baby,baby come home)  
Please someone, help me find my angel  
_( I know you hear me)  
Cos I know she's hear me calling ( ooh)  
Hear me calling, calling, calling for my  
Angel  
Calling for my angel, I'm calling for my  
Angel  
Got me singing oooh,  
Calling,calling,calling for my angel  
Calling for my angel, I'm calling for my  
Angel"_

,,I come to you, Jane. I come home!'' And so I pulled the trigger.

When I died, my Jane greeted me with open arms.

We were reunited.

The End


End file.
